Waves of Darkness
by bri206
Summary: Elena's life is finally back to normal, Bonnie's back, and Kai is dead. But when things are good in Mystic Falls, they don't tend to last long. Something strange happens to Elena leaving everyone confused and in shock. Their lives will be put to the test and will be put in complete darkness before the light breaks through.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters.

* * *

Chapter One:

The sun beams through the crack of the curtain and finally reaches my covered eyes. As I open my eyes a hint of a smile escapes my lips. Today is the day that everything is perfect. Kai is dead, and Bonnie is finally back.

_Dear Diary,_

_The Merge happened and Jo won and defeated Kai, and did I mention I got my memories back, yeah who knew that it would only take Damon to recall the night of my Birthday to have all these wonderful memories come rushing back. And of course when they came back Damon received the homecoming he deserved, which might have included a king size bed with a fire igniting the room with light. In other perfect news Bonnie's back, after the merge Jo was able to bring Bonnie back to the land of the living and well life is truly perfect._

With a smirk I close the journal, then suddenly Caroline charges in the room, "Hey what are you still doing here, don't you have class in 5 minutes?" "Oh crap, yeah", then I swiftly get dressed and quickly run out the door, but before doing so I thanked Caroline.

With 30 seconds to spare I managed to get into the classroom with Alaric greeting me with "Good Morning Elena" and I responded "Good Morning Ric". And then the class started. I wasn't totally paying attention, but I did notice that Ric seemed happier and almost relieved. With everything being resolved, all of our lives are finally right again. After class Ric came up to me, "so how are you" he asked curiously. "Good" I say sincerely "Everything finally is as close as to normal as it is going to get." "Agreed" he says. I gave him a smile. "Well I better get started on those midterms, looks like I'll need at least two bottles of Bourbon." I laughed a little "well good luck and I'll see you later" I said, "bye Elena."

As soon as I left the building my phone started ringing and as soon as I saw who the caller was, a huge smile appeared on my face. "Well hello" I said, "Well hello back" said Damon. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this call" I asked. "Well here's the thing, I'm bored," I smiled at that "and I want you to come and entertain me" he said. "Oh Damon Salvatore bored, I couldn't imagine that" I said sarcastically. "Right? Which is why I need you here now." "Ok, ok, I'll be there in a couple hours" I say.

After I get off the phone with Damon, I head to my dorm, where I start packing my stuff. Then Caroline and Bonnie come in. "Where are you going" Caroline asked. "I am going to go see Damon" I say. "What about us?" Bonnie asks, "I know, but I think you will thank me later, because rumor has it that someone is going to give you and I quote "a night to remember."" I say and Bonnie blushes at that. "And plus Care I thought you were hanging out with Stefan tonight"? I asked. "Well that's the plan" she says, "well then problem solved, I'll see you guys later and have a good night" I say and make my way to my car.

It's about 5 P.M. when I drive by the woods into Mystic Falls. Then all of a sudden my radio starts messing up, so then I look down and hit it once, and then looked up to see a woman in the middle of the road and my first reaction was to swerve and then I lose control of the car and then it flips. Then I slowly open my eyes and see the woman walking towards me, and the next thing I know, the woman bends down and stabs me in the arm with Vervain, and just like that my world goes black.

After gaining conscious and feeling extremely sore, I open my eyes and look around at my surroundings and notice the dim lighting and all I can hear is the woman who stabbed me with vervain chanting. Then all of a sudden I feel excruciating pain in my stomach and then I black out from the pain once again.

Finally I become conscious and slowly open my eyes and I feel extremely sore and an awful pain in my stomach. Then I turn over on my back and notice a glimpse of light out of the corner of my eye, and turned to see what it is. It just so happens to be the Boarding House. So I slowly get up and start walking to the door. As I walk the pain starts going away and once I reach the door the pain is mostly gone.

Once I get to the door, I open it and silently walk in. Inside Damon has a glass of Bourbon in his hand and gazing into the fire when he hears the door and immediately turns to look at me. "Where have you been" he asks worried, "you told me you would be here 6 hours ago" he says looking at me. I look at him extremely confused, and finally say "sorry, um, time must have gotten away from me", I say putting my hand on my head trying to remember what happened, but all I can remember is leaving Whitmore. Then finally letting it go, I start walking over to Damon who is now sitting and starts to relax. Once I reach him, we look at each other and then I take his glass and tell him "but I'm here now and I'm fine", assuring him, which calms him down. Then I throw the remaining of the Bourbon down my throat, and then I start coughing and Damon says Whoa slow down there", and I start coughing more violently feeling the burn in my throat and then the glass slips out of my hands and shatters on the floor. Still coughing I fall to my knees clutching my chest because I can't breathe and then Damon's on his knees by my side calling out "Elena, Elena, hey stay with me" I hear him say as he takes my face in his hands. All of a sudden I start coughing up blood and Damon puts me on my back. "What's happening to me Damon" I asked him in a hoarse voice, and then Damon grabs me and lays me in his lap. And then in his arms the veins start to consume my body and finally reach their destination, at the tip of my head, leaving my eyes to close in surrender. And the final sounds in the night are Damon's pleas for this to not be real.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two Days Later

Damon sits beside his bed watching Elena's corpse, still wondering how this happened. While deep in thought, Stefan enters "Damon it has been two days, we need to bury her" he says timidly. Damon just shakes his head "No, no this doesn't make any sense", he says turning toward Stefan. "There was no stake to the heart, she didn't have a werewolf bite, and Klaus isn't dead, because we are still here" he says. "I don't know" Stefan says genuinely. He couldn't believe that it either that Elena was gone and he felt horrible seeing his brother so broken. "But as much as we don't want to believe it, we need to face the fact that she is dead, and I think she deserves to be put at rest." "Yeah with the rest of her dead family" Damon said sarcastically. "Well do you have a better idea" Stefan asked, but before Damon could say anything, there was a clatter downstairs, so they went to go check it out.

Downstairs everyone was there, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Alaric, Jeremy, and Bonnie were all sitting quietly mourning Elena. Then Tyler finally stood up angrily and says "This is all Damon's fault" "Tyler" Caroline says in a firm and low voice. "Think about it Caroline, he was the only one with her before her death, he could have easily taken a stake out of her heart and hid it." "I didn't kill her" Damon says in a low and threatening voice. "Then why else is she a corpse on your bed? I mean it's the only explanation. You … Killed … Her… Damon" Tyler says in a slow and menacing voice. And that was the breaking point Damon, when he lunges to attack Tyler, but before he could reach him, Stefan and Alaric hold him back, while Matt and Jeremy held Tyler back.

While tensions were rising downstairs, life was emerging upstairs. Elena's dead body begins changing, the veins start disappearing and the breath of life returns to her with a gasp. With eyes opened widely and her breathing rapid, she slowly looks around at her surroundings noticing that she's in Damon's room on his bed as she slowly sits up and gets to her feet. Still flustered and confused, she starts making her way downstairs, when she makes it to the stairs, she hears yelling coming from downstairs and when she listens closer she notices it's Damon and Tyler. She then hurries down the stairs and slowly makes her way to the entrance of the living room. And the next words that come out of her mouth were "what is going on" and the whole room goes silent and all eyes go toward the voice. And then Stefan and Alaric let Damon go and he slowly turns to see the angel he saw fall to death, fully alive, but he wasn't quite convinced, so he gently closes the distance between them. With Elena still really confused she stands very still, while Damon slowly reaches his hand out to touch her face to make sure she is real. As soon as he feels the contact he pulls her into a passionate hug. With this action, Elena is over the edge in confusion and then returns the hug. But then suddenly he hears a little flutter of a heartbeat slowly emerging from underneath him that catches him of guard, but then he listens more closely and feels the warmth radiating beneath his touch. He carefully breaks the hug looking at Elena with an unreadable expression. "What's wrong Damon" Elena asked worried. "You're human, Elena".

A little while later, Elena's sitting on the couch with Damon by her side and everyone else surrounding her. "Elena what's the last thing you remember" asked Stefan. "I remember leaving Whitmore to come here." She said. "Is there anything else" Alaric asked, "Um wait, there was a crash… I flipped the car, because… there was a woman in the middle of the road. And then I remember she walked toward me and then she stabbed me with something, vervain I think" Elena says. "Where did you crash, do you remember" Damon asked. " Um I think it was near the border" she says. With that Damon stood up and said "alright Stefan and Caroline stay with Elena, and Little Gilbert and Bon Bon come with me", and before he could say a word, he was out the door.

In his Camaro drove to the border, until he saw Elena's car flipped over. With Bonnie up front and Jeremy in the back, they all slowly get out of the car. Walking to the car, Damon gets on his knees to look in the car and notices dry blood on the pavement, leading a trail into the woods. "She took her this way" Damon said. "How do you know" Jeremy asked. "Oh I don't know maybe because there is a trail of dry blood" Damon says sarcastically. After that they begin their trek into the forest.

After about two miles, Damon notices smoke in the distance, which strikes him as strange considering that nobody lived this far into the woods. As they got closer, they found the cause of the smoke, a cottage. When they grew closer, Damon knocked on the door waiting for an answer that never came. After about a minute, he opened the door and carefully tested the border that was no longer there, which he immediately took as a bad thing. As soon as they all walked in, Damon says "Ok snoop the whole place out, look for any clues that might explain what happened to Elena." And with that they all went their separate ways searching through the house. When Bonnie went into the kitchen she was instantly welcomed to a gruesome scene. "Um Damon" she called out and Damon arrives not to long after seeing the witch hung and bloody all over. "I don't think she'll be much help" she says as she makes eye contact with him. "Well let's hope she left something behind" Damon says, and then he leaves to continue searching.

When Damon leaves the kitchen, he goes into the parlor to check on Jeremy. " Have you found anything yet" he asks, "Nope" Jeremy says. After hearing that, something catches his eyes, a light creeping between a crack in the door at the end of the hall. He feels entranced walking towards it. Once he opens the door he finds hundreds of potions and Grimoires everywhere. This was her layer. As Damon looked around he saw things scattered everywhere, but nothing that caught his eye, so he kept looking around. Then he walks over to the desk and then his eyes fall upon a piece of paper that had a clue on it that immediately lit Damon's eyes up. He quickly grabs it and gathers both Bonnie and Jeremy up and leaves the cottage.

Arriving back at the Boarding House, Damon still had not said a word since they left the cottage and Bonnie was starting to get worried. Getting out of the car, Damon instantly makes a straightway to the door. When he walks through the door, Elena gets up from the sofa and goes over to give him a hug, which he returns. "I found something" Damon said.

Once everyone was sitting down, Damon finally told them what he found "well I didn't find much, but I did find a name and place. Annie Sales in New Orleans." "So what does this mean" Caroline asked. It means pack your bags Blondie because we're going to New Orleans."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

Chapter Three:

Opening her eyes Elena wakes up with energy running through her veins. Sitting up and stretching she feels something she hasn't felt in a while, happiness. As she puts her feet on the floor, she feels in the mood for a run, so she gets up and gets dressed.

As she walks down the stairs, she begins to get to the door, but before she could touch the knob she immediately finds Damon in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks. "For a run", "Whoa Whoa, no, you are under investigation at the moment because if you forgot, you are human again and we have no idea how or why, did you forget that?" "No, Damon, I did not forget, but here's the thing I feel better than I have months, please I just want to go for a run, and I will be back before you know it" She says. With contemplation and worry on his face, he finally gives into her puppy dog eyes. "Ok, fine, but be safe" he says. "I promise and thank you" she says and gives him a kiss and she's out the door.

As she runs, she feels a burden lift from her shoulders, and finally feels free. As five miles turns into ten, Elena finally notices that she made it Town square and once the Mystic Grill is in sight, she jogs over to it. Once she gets inside she sees Matt at the counter and she makes her way over to him. When Matt notices Elena, he seems surprised. "Hey Elena" hey says as she sits down at the counter. "Hey Matt" she says a little out of breath. "What are you doing here" he asks, "I went for a run this morning. It's weird because I just woke up with all of this energy" she says as he gives her some water. "Well that's good because it means that you're getting better, speaking of which how's the whole being human again thing going?" he asks. "Well I'm getting used to it, you know I never thought I'd say this but I kind of miss being a vampire" she says honestly. "Why" Matt asks. "I don't know, I think maybe because I miss the adrenalin and the feeling of truly being alive. I don't know it's just weird." "Yeah" he agrees. As she finishes her water, she starts getting her energy back and starts getting up when all of a sudden she stops and her face goes blank. The smell of blood fills her nose and she begins to lose control and darkness starts to invade her mentally, like something was taking over her. When Matt notices her change, he gets worried and starts calling out her name, "Elena, Elena, hey, hey are you ok?" he asks. Holding onto what mentality she had left, she quickly gets up breathing hard and says "I have to go" in a hoarse and unsteady voice. And with that she was out the door as quickly as humanly possible. After rushing out the doors she feels the fresh air hit her with full force and she finally breathes with deep breaths and slowly gains control again. As soon as she realizes what just happened; smelling the blood, feeling the burning sensation in her throat, and feeling like something was taking over her subconscious, she starts to get scared, and knew that she needed to get back to the Boarding House and and talk to Damon as soon as possible. She began running back to the Boarding House. Once she got about a mile away from The Grill, she started reaching the forest. After a couple steps immediately, she feels the sensation coming back to her making her stop abruptly, the smell of blood invades her nostrils, the burning sensation suffocating her throat and the feeling of control fading away drastically until the darkness consumes her with nothing but a monster replacing her. After her transformation she follows the trail of blood into the forest.

About a mile away, a woman is sitting on a log holding her leg to stop bleeding, after tripping and skinning it mildly. Her and her boyfriend were taking a hike when she tripped and fell, afterwards he went back to the car to to get the first aid kit. As the woman was sitting, she was oblivious to a figure coming from the woods in front of her. Still looking down at her leg he suddenly hears a stick snap in the not so far distance and she immediately becomes on high alert, looking all around her to see what caused the noise, "who's there" the woman asks grabbing a stick near by. After hearing the woman's voice, Elena walks out of the shadows, and once the woman notices Elena she starts to relax "oh hi ... uh sorry I thought you were something else, something frightening. " With a blank face Elena ignores the woman and starts walking toward her, looking at her leg and focusing on the blood and nothing but the blood. As Elena gets closer, the the woman starts getting scared when she notices the the blank, dark, murderous look in Elena's eyes. "Are you ok" the woman asks as Elena continues to get closer. Once Elena reaches the woman she grabs her shoulders and practically sees the vein pounding under the woman's skin, which intrigues Elena even more. With that Elena slowly goes toward the pounding in her neck and finally loses control and bites her neck with such rush, seeping with pleasure and it becomes so intoxicating to the point where she can't stop. While this is happening the woman struggles and screaming "Help me, please somebody help me." Not so far away the woman's boyfriend here's the screams and starts running to his girlfriends cries. Once he reaches her, he immediately notices Elena attacking her, and his first instinct was to call 911. "Hello" the police said, "Hello I'm in the woods by Wickery Bridge, and there's a monster attack…" before he could say anything else Elena had noticed him, and attacked him and just as quickly as the screams began, the silence filled the wide forest.

Walking into the Mystic Grill, Damon and Stefan saunter over to their regular seats at the bar. As soon as they sit down, Matt sees them and walks over to meet them. Once he reaches them he hears Damon say "my regular" to one of the waitresses. "Well if it isn't Busboy", "Hey Matt". "Hey" Matt says. "You haven't by any chance seen Elena today have you" Damon asked. "Actually yeah, she left about 15 minutes ago, but uh she was acting really weird" Matt said. "What do you mean by weird" Damon asked. "Well she came in and was fine until; she was about to leave, and she that's when she started acting weird. She was fine one moment and then the next her face goes blank and unfocused." After hearing this confusion and worry spread across Damon's face. Before anyone could say anything Damon's phone started to ring and when he see's who it is, he immediately answers it. "Well what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you, Liz?" As Damon listened to Liz he responds with "we'll be there soon." As soon as he hangs up he puts $5 on the counter and says "let's go" to Stefan.

Once they reached the area in the woods Liz told him to meet her, Damon immediately sees a dozen deputies everywhere investigating. Once Liz sees both of the Salvator's she ends her conversation with one of her deputies and walks over to them. "Hey" she says, "Hey, what happened here" Damon asks. "Well about 30 minutes ago we got a call from a man sayign that his girlfriend was getting attacked by a monster and before he could pin point his location he was attacked as well, so we traced his call and ended up here" Liz tells them. "So, what are you implying, that we did it?" "No of course not, I'm just wondering if there's another vampire in town.""Not that I'm aware of" Damon says. As Damon and Liz continued to talk, Stefan kneeled down to take a closer look at the victim. As he examined him, he looked at the bite mark on the left side of his neck. Once he saw it, confusion struck him. "This wasn't a vampire" Stefan says and as soon as he said it DAmon and Liz went silent. "What do you mean it wasn't a vampire" Damon asks. "It wasn't a vampire, look at this mark" Stefan says. And then Damon kneeled too and looked at the mark and noticed that Stefan was right. "So if it wasn't a vampire then what was it" Liz asked. "Well these are human marks." After Stefan said that two deputies come up to Liz and said " Sheriff there's been three more corpses reported about a mile from here." And with that both Damon and Stefan get up and Damon asks "which way" and the deputy responds " a mile North", and the brothers then make their way North.

After walking about a mile Stefan notices that the Deputy was right, there were three dead bodies around a campfire all completely drained of blood. "This doesn't make any sense all these bodies are drained of blood, how did this happen, and who could have possibly done this" Stefan asked. "I don't know but we're about to find out" Damon said as he found a trail of blood going East, and he starts walking toward it and they continue their journey. After another mile they are steps away from the Quarry, when they went through the brush the light blinded them for a few seconds before they could see anything. As soon as they recovered Damon notices something in the distance, As he looked closer he got a glimpse of the object in the sunlight, and immediately said "Elena". When he realized it was Elena he vamp sped over to her and Stefan was not far behind. When Damon reached her he knelt to the grass and held her unconscious body in his arms. Once he got a clear look at her he instantly saw the blood that stained her face. And with worried eyes Damon turned towards his brother.

A couple hours later Elena was laying on a table in the Dungeon in the Basement of the Boarding House. With Damon right by her side and Stefan leaning on the door. With silence burdening the room with uneasiness and tension, Elena begins to gain consencious and begins to stir putting both brothers on high alert. Slowly opening her eyes, Elena takes a couple seconds to evaluate her surroundings and once she realized that she was in the Dungeon she immediately sitss up startled and once Damon became aware of her awakening he grabs her arms to steady her and says "hey, hey it's ok". Once she recognizes Damon's voice she starts to calm down. With heavy breaths she continues to look around the room and spots Stefan by the door. As her breaths became more steady she finally speaks and asks "Why am I in the Dungeon?" After hearing her question, Damon and Stefan exchange a questionable look. When Damon turned his attention back to Elena he asks "what is the last thing that you remember? Did anything weird happen?" Confused Elena starts recalling her morning "well I mean I went on my run and then I went to the Mystic Grill and talked Matt" and as the memories start rushing back, her face turns to fear and realization. "And then as I was about to leave I could smell it" "smell what" Stefan asked. "The blood, it was so strong and then I felt like something was taking over me and before I blacked out, I ran out and the sensation went away. But then on my way back home I was passing the woods and then the sensation came back, but stronger this time" Elena says staring blankly ahead, "and then suddenly everything went black, I don't remember anything after that." After Elena told her story, Damon and Stefan take a minute to retain the information they had just received. "So you don't remember anything" Stefan asked. "Yeah, why, did I do something?" Elena asks. When neither brother didn't answer respond right away, Elena started getting worried. "What happened", Elena asked softly with fear coating her voice. Once the question was in the air, Stefan looked at Damon, and Damon was looking down. "What did I do", she asks again with despair written all over her face. "Well..." "Stefan don't" "She deserves to know, Damon" "Know what" Elena asks flustered, "you killed someone Elena" Stefan says. "What" Elena asks astonished. "Elena asks astonished, while Damon looks disbelieved at Stefan. "No, no, no" Elena says "hey,hey it's ok"Damon says taking her face in his hands. "It's ok" taking her into hug.

A couple hours later Damon comes down the stairs and walks into the living room. "How is she Stefan asked. "Asleep, still a little shaken up, but asleep" Damon responds. As Damon walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink and Stefan says "So apparently Caroline booked us all tickets to New Orleans first thing in the morning." As Damon listens to his brother, this thought keeps popping in his head until it finally reaches his voice as he puts down his drink. "Stefan I think Elena shouldn't go." As Damon says this Stefan looks at him "by herself ?" "No, I would stay with her." "Damon, not that I'm against it, but why, I know you, you're not one to back from an adventure" Stefan says. "I know but Elena is extremely unstable and she needs me." "Ok" Stefan says.

The next morning Elena wakes up remembering what happened the previous day. As she slowly sits up she notices that Damon was nowhere in sight, as she got out of bed she made her way downstairs. When she went down into the hall she knew something was wrong, because it was so quiet. "Damon" she says hesitantly, before she could say his name again he was right in front of her. "Hey you're awake", "yeah where is everyone?" "They left for New Orleans about an hour ago." "What, they left without us, why?" "Elena it's ok, I told them to go." "Why?" "Because I think it would be best if you stayed here and I want to make sure you're ok, so they're going down there to see what they can find, and you and I are going to spend some time together… alone" he says flirtatiously. "Is that ok?" "Yeah, that's ok with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I know it has been so long, but here is the next chapter, hope you like it!

Chapter 4

"We have now landed in the Beautiful city of New Orleans" the flight attendant says as Caroline opens her eyes. As she looks out the window she realizes that they had landed and then suddenly Stefan lightly touches her hand and asks, "Are you ready", she nods. As they step off the plane one by one they immediately feel the culture engulf them and feel like they walked into a completely different world. With the trumpets blaring with Jazzy notes hanging throughout the air. As the group looked around the festive place with all of the colors and the music, the only thing Caroline could describe it as was a party.

About an hour after they landed they were all huddled in Stefan's room. "So what's the plan" Caroline asks. "Well me and Jeremy will go find this Annie Sales woman and hopefully get to the bottom of this" Bonnie says. "OK sounds like a plan" Alaric says "but be careful." "We will" Jeremy says and with that both Bonnie and Jeremy were out the door.

A couple hours after everyone had left Damon came downstairs to the living room to see Elena lounging on the couch reading his "Gone with the Wind" book. With a smirk he gazes at the woman he loves Longley, when all of a sudden he realizes that Elena hasn't eaten in the last two days. "Hey Elena" he says which make her look up from the book. "Yeah" she asks "are you hungry, I mean you haven't eaten in the last two days" he says a little worried. "Now that you mention it, yeah I'm a little hungry" she says. "Well in that case what would you like" he asks seductively reaching her "surprise me" she says pecking his lips, "OK then" he says leaving towards the kitchen.

30 minutes later Elena waltz's into the kitchen finding Damon put the finishing touches on her grilled cheese. "Yum, looks delicious" she says. "Well I'd hope so I mean I did spend 30 minutes on it" he says sarcastically. As Elena sits down at the table, Damon brings the sandwich over to her. "Bon Appétit". As Elena takes a bite she immediately feels nauseated like her body was rejecting the food. Her first instinct was to run to the bathroom and as soon as she got up, Damon noticed what was going on and immediately followed her. Once she made it to the bathroom she threw up what little amount she had in her stomach. And while she threw up, Damon was behind her holding her hair and rubbing soft circles on her back to calm her down. Once she finished she laid on the tile floor feeling awful. "I don't understand my grilled cheeses are the best" Damon said trying to lighten the mood, which only earned him a glare.

After a couple more hours of feeling awful and hungry and repeating the cycle of attempting to eat something and nothing making its way to its destination, Damon finally gives up absolutely flabbergasted. "I don't get it, how is it that a human cannot keep anything down" he asks himself as he goes down to the basement to get some blood for himself. Once he comes back up to the living room with his cup of blood in his hand, he is greeted with the scene of Elena looking totally miserable laying on the couch. As he walks towards her, he lifts her head up so that her head is in his lap. When he brings the cup to his lips he says "I'm really sorry baby, I wish there was something I could do to make the pain go away". As he finishes his sentence he lowers the cup near her head to rest on his knee. As soon as he does this, Elena gets a whiff of the blood and instantly perks up. When he feels Elena's head go up he suddenly looks down to see Elena's needy eyes towards the glass of blood. "Do you want some" he asks hesitantly and she only gives a small nod. "Awe what the heck at this point I'm open to anything" he says as he slowly gives it to her. Once the blood reaches her lips she immediately brightens with life as if she was raised from the dead At this sight Damon is left shocked and confused with a dash of relief running through his veins. And that dash becomes larger and larger until he is flooded with relief and happiness that she has finally eaten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Bonnie and Jeremy leave the hotel they start making their way to the address that Damon gave them. As they wander down Bourbon Street they finally come to a stop in front of Madame Sole. "Is this the place" Jeremy asked looking at the small store. "Yep" Bonnie responded. When they walk in, the bell jingles indicating that they have arrived. Looking in the ship Bonnie notices herbs, recipe books, and fake magic things. As both Bonnie and Jeremy continue to admire the dim lit classic shop they notice how quite it is and the absence of a person. When they realize that no one is in there, Jeremy calls out "Hello, Hello anyone here?" A few seconds later a woman appears from the back and says "Hello can I help you?" "Are you Annie Sales?" Bonnie asked. "Who's asking" the woman asks. "My name is Bonnie and this is Jeremy and we're looking for Annie Sales" "Well I'm Annie, how can I help you?" she asked. "Well I was wondering if you could help my friend "Bonnie said. "Oh sorry sweetheart but I don't do that anymore" Annie says. "Please something is wrong with my sister" Jeremy says. "Yeah, she can't keep any food down, just the thought of it is revolting to her" Bonnie said, and she's growing weaker and weaker by the day" Jeremy said. "Look I'm sorry but I can't help you" she says as she slowly starts walking away. "Wait" Bonnie says desperately "you might know who she is, her name is Elena Gilbert." "Nope doesn't ring a bell" Annie says not facing them and walking towards the back. "What about Elena Petrova" Jeremy asks and that immediately stops Annie in her tracks. As she processes what he just said, Annie turns on her heel and says "what did you just say?" "Did you just say Petrova?" she asks. "Yes, Elena is a Petrova" Bonnie says. As Bonnie says this Annie puts all of the pieces together and realization starts to hit her. While all of this is happening Jeremy and Bonnie exchange a confused look and then all of a sudden Annie comes out of the trance and simply says "follow me" as she turns and walks with determination towards the back. And Bonnie and Jeremy quickly follow behind.

As they reach the back, right away they notice the room is much bigger than the one they were previously in and the walls were decorated with hundreds of books most being grimoires. After the feeling of awe left them Bonnie noticed Annie looking furiously for one of the grimoires and finally finding the one she was looking for. After Annie found the grimoire she was looking for she took it back to the table in the middle of the room and starts flipping through the pages until she comes across the one she was looking for. A while later after Annie skims the page she finally speaks "your friend isn't sick, she's been cursed and activated for a prophecy." With these words hitting both Bonnie and Jeremy's ears they instinctively both sat "What?!" To answer their confusion Annie says "at the beginning a prophecy was created."

Giving no time to let Bonnie and Jeremy to process what she just said, she says "The first witch ever Althea had a prophecy that a child will be the undoing of the evil. The prophecy states that the chosen one will bear the child and when the child is born the supernatural race will be extinct. The prophecy states that the child will be born under the Blue moon and the mother will experience several types of pain including: unending pain to the point of wanting to herself and will grow weaker and weaker by the day. And to make matters worse once word gets out many, many types of supernatural creatures will want her dead. Now there's a story my ancestors told me, of a witch by the name Qetsiyah" Bonnie and Jeremy's eyes grow big in surprise, but stay silent. "It was said that Qetsiyah that had a major feud with a woman named Amara for stealing the love of her life. After Qetsiyah found out of the affair between her love and Amara, legend says that Qetsiyah went straight to Amara and hearing the rumor and anchored her to the prophecy thinking that would kill her and the rest of her bloodline, not knowing the whole prophecy. So ever since she anchored Amara to the prophecy, her bloodline has been the fated ones to endure the fate." Annie says. "So what exactly ensures the prophecy" Jeremy asked. "It states that the last Petrova of the bloodline will be the chosen one" Annie explains. With this news both Bonnie and Jeremy gasp with realization slowly and deeply seeping, Elena's the chosen one.

After the long day and many discoveries, Bonnie decides to call Damon to tell him of all the things she learned. As she dials the number and presses call, Damon has a glass of Bourbon in his hand and eyes are entranced in the fire. As he hears his phone ringing he breaks from his trance and answers it, "Well hello Bon Bon" he says as he takes a sip "anything eventful happen today" he asks with a hint of sarcasm. "You have no idea" she responds, "I figured out what's going on with Elena" she says and tells him about the prophecy. After she finishes, Damon takes a minute to truly understand what Bonnie just told him. "Damon" she asks are you still there?" "Yeah, it's just a lot to take in" he says dumbfounded. "Well there's more" Bonnie says timidly, "Damon if the child dies" she stops for a second to grasp the courage to say the next part "so does Elena" and without stopping she continues "And it gets worst, the only one who can undo the curse is a Bennett witch." As she finishes she hears Damon's breath hitch, "well isn't that just great, our lives rely on the witch with no powers, perfect"


End file.
